Hylian Angel
by TopaZ67
Summary: When your room mate is not only a trusting friend but a full on hottie, you can't help but let your mind wonder..


**WARNING: This story consists of male pairings.**

* * *

The clock's hands seemed to tick slower by the minute.

Pit's wrist started to ache from holding his head's weight upon his hands, his eyelids drooped open and closed as he waited for the bell that would indicate his freedom.

However, time seemed to fly for the Hylian hero. Link looked over towards his friend who sat in the front row. He couldn't help but eye the angel and to gaze upon his beauty..but if Pit ever found out how he truly felt, he was sure that Pit would make sure that Link would never live it down. Everybody thought Pit was this goody two shoes innocent angel, anybody who knew him properly (or played the actual games and not just smashbros) would know that, that is not the case.. Link found his gaze unable to shift from the angel's waist.

'Damn Pit looks so hot in his school uniform' Link's mouth began to water as his mind wandered.

Link was startled by the end of the day bell. The elf sighed as he began to pack up his things. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he saw the angel hastily packed up his things and practically flew out the door.

Pit was relieved that the school day had commenced, he had stuffed his things under one arm and hurrily walked back to his dorm. He dropped his stuff at the foot of his bed and flopped himself onto his bed. Pit heard light footsteps and the dorm door shut not long after his arrival.

"You were out fast," Link smirked. Pit looked up to meet his roommate's eyes.

"I'm so exhausted, how do you not fall asleep in history class?" Pit asked.

"Are you kidding? How can I fall asleep with a hottie like you sitting in front of me?" Link winked. Pit rolled his eyes but returned a small smile.

"You're so full of it," Pit laughed as he sat up.

Link laid himself on Pit's bed, beside Pit.

"You seem uptight today, what's up?" Link asked.

"Nothing, just get tired of it sometimes," Pit sighed and laid beside Link.

"Tired of what?" "School. I never thought I'd miss dangerous missions and such but sitting around copying from books or a white board. It just doesn't work for me.. I don't learn that way and neither do you," Pit stated sternly.

"That is true, but, it's nice not worrying about everything but your grades for once. Consider it a vacation or something along the lines of that," Link replied. Pit smiled and propped himself up on an elbow to face Link.

"What?" Asked Link, curiosity sparked in his eyes as a cheeky grin leaked across Pit's face. Pit slowly leaned in towards Link's face and planted a small kiss upon Link's lips. They were soft and warm.

Link's breathing turned shallow as if he were nervous and his face flushed a soft magenta. Link felt a warm tingling in his pants as Pit leant in again. This time, Pit slid his tongue into Link's mouth and Link happily let him in. Pit could feel Link shaking which only excited the angel even more. Pit straddled his Hylian, carefully placing his own member upon his. Link let out a soft moan as Pit buckled his hips into him. Pit snickered at Link's reaction.

"If you think that I'm going to let you be in control, you're so wrong," Link smiled widely and in one motion he pushed the angel onto his back so that Link was now on top of the brunette. Link leant into Pit, sliding his eager tongue into Pit's "innocent" little mouth. Pit groaned as Link's tongue danced along with his.

"I want to fuck," breathed Pit as Link withdrew his tongue. Link shuttered as the words escaped Pit's mouth.

"Link.." Pit's voice echoed through his head, "LINK!"

The Hylian was shaken awake in his seat, it was the end of history class. Link looked up to see Pit standing beside his seat.

"Dude.. You fell asleep in class again," Pit chuckled, "not to mention your noises.. What in the hades were you dreaming about?"

Link swallowed hard, he needed a legit sounding explanation as well as to stall Pit to prevent him noticing his rock hard boner if he stood up.

"I don't remember.." Link said nervously, he was just waiting for a black hole of shame to appear below him and swallow him whole.

Pit cocked an eyebrow,

"Bullshit," he smirked but dropped the subject, "Class has ended, c'mon lets go back to our dorm."

"Uhh I'll meet you there... I'm ... Still half asleep.." Gulped Link.

"Oh okay," nodded Pit. He paused and looked at the floor before looking back at Link suspiciously. Link smiled nervously at Pit.

Pit rolled his eyes before exiting the classroom.


End file.
